


The Sword Hero and the Sorceress Catgirl

by Rocka_Xtreme001



Category: GWA - Fandom, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: F/M, [2 Creampies], [2 Mutual Orgasms], [Blowjob], [Catgirl], [Cunnillingus], [Cute], [F4M] - Freeform, [Fantasy], [Isekai], [Kissing], [Missionary], [Nyaa~], [Part 1], [Riding], [Rising of the Shield Hero Inspired Story], [Strangers to Lovers], [Virgin Catgirl], [giggles]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocka_Xtreme001/pseuds/Rocka_Xtreme001
Summary: You are one of the chosen heroes summoned to another world where the country is in need of saving. You are the Sword Hero. RPG elements are a thing in this world just like a video game but with real consequences. On your journey you hear somebody in need of help...
Relationships: strangers - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	The Sword Hero and the Sorceress Catgirl

**Author's Note:**

> This content is only for users on the r/gonewildaudio subreddit. DO NOT share or use this content on any other websites.
> 
> Additional notes:  
> -I would prefer the catgirl to speak normally first. Only during the sex scene is where she will go full cat mode(i.e. Nyaa~).  
> -BGM is optional  
> -If there is a need to add more dialogue, feel free to add more but don’t stray off from the storyline.  
> -Do make any necessary changes to help suit your style but again don't stray from the storyline.  
> -Additional SFX is appreciated.
> 
> Guidelines:  
> [] – SFX  
> () – Actions/Guidance of specific actions  
> “” – Emphasis  
> Bold Italics – Narrative/Context for guidance

**Script**

[Beast growls]

[Cat hiss] Alright you beast, come at me!

[Beast growl attack]

Hup! [Laugh] You missed~ I’m going to need to slow you down ok?

(Chant) I summon my powers from deep within, make my foe move heavy and slow... (Yell) Snail Speed!!

[Magic Debuff]

[Deep beast growls]

(Teasing)[Giggle] Oh look at you, moving such grace. I’m right here, you can take me right here. Oh no, too slow for you to keep up? [Giggle] You could take hours or even days to reach me.

[Giggle] Alright alright, let me end your misery. I need to level up anyway, so this attack should finish you in one hit.

(Chant) I summon my powers from deep within, make my foe burn in a tornado of fire.... (Yell) Inferno!!

[Fire magic + Beast growls in pain]

[Laugh] Take that! Now, I should be at level 35... [Game pop-up] huh? I’m still 34... why did I not level up?

[Intense beast growling + fire fading away]

(Scared) Wait, why are you not dead? Did my attack not work? Did I even make a scratch?

[Enemy health bar pop-up]

(Shocked) Full health!? What!? You are at the same level as me! You should be dead! I don’t get it!

[Beast howl]

(Scared) Oh no, he’s going for a super attack. (Chant) Bubble Shield!!

[Bubble pops up]

This should hold me, but for how long?

[Beast clawing on the bubble]

[Panic scream] He’s attacking my bubble! I don’t think I’m going to survive this! I need help... (Yell) SOMEBODY HELP!! [Cute scream] HELP ME!!

[Lightning sparks followed by thunderclap with a slash]

[Startled scream] What was that? Smoke and dust everywhere... I can’t see a thing..

[Bubble disappears]

[Coughs] Geez that’s a lot of smoke. I don’t hear the beast anymore. Whoa.. who is that standing in the smoke? H-hey! You there with the sword! Did you just kill him? Hey!!

H-hey~ hi~ uhhh.. umm.. the lightning thunder thingy that just happened, that was you right? Incredible, you took that beast in one strike. I’m glad someone heard my call... you “did” hear my call right? Oh thank goodness, I thought I was going to be eaten.

How did you do that? Somehow I couldn’t kill him, I slowed him down and inflict burn with my magic. They did nothing.

The beast? That was a ravager beast, is it not? (Shocked) What? No? That’s an “enchanted” ravager beast!? What, I could have sworn it has a grey fur– OH MY GOD grey fur equals enchanted, the other being white... I’m so stupid. Stupid stupid “stupid”! [Deep sigh]. 

I’m sorry you had to see me like this. I should have known all this beforehand. Thanks anyway for helping me. What level are you anyway? 86!? Wow that’s pretty high!

Wait where are you going? Hey!! Don’t leave me here! [Pout]... I think I should follow him. Hey wait for me!!

[Door bell + wooden door open]

Look, you saved my life and you deserved to be rewarded, so.... I’m treating you to dinner! Sound good? [Claps] Yay!

[Wooden chair sounds]

Waiter’s here, hi~ I would like to get the set A meal please. What would you like? Ok make that 2. That’s all, thank you~.... (Whisper) Did you notice the way she looked at us, so weird. [Giggle]

Hey sword boy, I never got your name. Unusual name... anyway my name’s _Insert name here_. Yes, I’m a demi-human but more specifically a catgirl. I come from the east... yep it’s pretty far.

What about you? Where do you come from? America? Where’s that? Wait, before you answer.. (Whisper) why is everyone looking at us? You? What about “you”? You were the chosen one summoned here to help save our country? [Laugh] Right~ you were “summoned” to help [Giggle]. 

Wait... you’re serious.... [Gasp] Oh my god, Oh my god oh my god, [Fangirl noises] YOU’RE THE CHO- oops, (Whisper) you’re the chosen hero!! I can’t believe I’m sitting and about to have dinner with “a” chosen hero from another world. [Little claps + Fangirl noises] My family and friends are going to be so jealous of me [Giggle].

So, how’s your journey~? I bet you got some good loot. Just decent? C’mon you’ve got to have some awesome loot. Really, no? Okay... what about enemies? Any legendary foes you have slain? The demon lord at the morgue? That’s not even a legendary tier... how are you that strong but not getting high tier loot and gaining abilities from legendary enemies? Seems a little suspicious hmmm?

You want me to take a look at your profile? Okay... Link me up.

[Game system link]

Ooooohhhh, wow you got some crazy abilities and skills from just.... levelling up? No wonder you have such a high level. Amazing~[Giggle]

What? My giggles? Sorry, I’m just excited because... this, this is what’s happening [Giggle]

Hey I notice that you don’t seem to have a party... you were alone the whole time? Why? Somebody got all of the available fighting members? Who? 

Oh her... the spear woman... another chosen hero... she is the most beautiful warrior I have ever known “and” the most powerful. No wonder everyone works with her.

“For” her? What do you mean? You seem to hate hearing that name. Is there a problem? Ex? What’s an “ex”? You guys were a cou- oops (Whisper) You guys were a couple? [Gasp] Tell me more~

[Plate + cutlery sounds]

Oh food’s here~ yummy~ Let’s enjoy our meal first before we continue. Oh and also, I’m paying for your room to stay the night here... uh-uh, no buts, It’s part of my reward [Giggle].

**_After paying for a room._ **

[Wooden door open]

Ok... I wasn’t expecting “us” to share the room... You don’t mind do you? Alright...

[Wooden door close]

(Awkward) Ssssoooooo~ now what? Oh yeah, continue your story. Here sit on the chair and I’ll sit on the bed.

[Wooden chair noises]

Ok ok ok... now tell me about your relationship with her. Ooohh~ you guys know each other for a long time but why did you guys... ummm... not together? (Shocked) She what now? She left you because she got luxury? She didn’t need you? I don’t understand. She is the most friendly, kind, beautiful pers–

[Small scared yelp] D-d-did I say something wrong? (Scared) I-I’m s-sorry, please don’t yell at me... 

W-what did she do to you? Insults? She said a lot of mean things to you? She called you “useless”? Why though? Gold digger? She digs gold from the ground? Oh she just want riches, got it. I’m... I’m sorry to hear that. I had no idea she’s that mean. 

When you say that her party members work “for” her, do you mean she never did all the levelling and looting gear by herself did she? She seems to let everybody do her bidding. Selfish...

(Realization) Ooohhh, no wonder there’s people at every legendary boss entrance asking for my name. They were preventing “you” from getting big levels and loot, right? Yes! I’m a genius! [Giggle] It makes sense as to why you only fought low tier enemies. 

But... Why would she go so far to keep you from advancing? [Gasp] She wants to see you fall!? How dare she!? She really despises you that much huh? You didn’t do anything wrong to make her like that right? Sooo, she hated you because you couldn’t give her what she wanted. Bingo? Oh, I’m correct? [Giggle]

Hey, you are a chosen hero for a reason, to save our country and the people. In that case, let me join you [Giggle].

You need someone to show just how great and important you are. I’m a sorceress, I can heal you, buff you, support you... protect... you...[nervous laugh]. [Sigh] You know what? Forget it... I’m not that great of a sorceress... you saw me out there... I‘m terrible at it.

Yeah I can cast complete magic but every time I do it, it’s always at the wrong target or wrong spell. Also you saw me earlier mixing up enemy types. I don’t think I’m useful to you.

**_Short pause_ **

I-I don’t think I should be here. I’ll just find another– What? You want me to join your party? I-I don’t know what to say. Thanks? No no no, I feel honored to fight by your side. [Nervous laugh] I just wanted to help you that’s all.

Yeah, I just wanted to support you after everything you have done. You’re awfully close to me... What are you doing?

[Whimper] Too close... too clos–

[Soft kiss]

[Purr]... oh, huh? Sorry? Why are you sorry? (Shy) D-don’t leave... I... I like the kiss... Why did you kiss me? You felt something? Tingle in your tummy? [Giggle] I felt that too. Ever since you helped me... I have been thinking of joining your party but after hearing your story, I don’t think I should. I’m going to slow you down, I’m going to be a burden to you. Plus, I’m a low level fighter.

What are you doi– [Purr]. It’s been a while since somebody rubbed my ears. [Purr] I feel at ease with you doing it. Whoa! Wait, no no no... we shouldn’t be doing this. (Flustered) I-I-I want to h-help you with y-your journey b-but I’ve... I’ve...

Yeah, that.. I have never been in a relationship before.... Listening to your relationship break apart makes me want to help you have a better one but I’m scared if you don’t want... me...

Yes! I really want to join by your side, I really do. Hmm? [Purr] You’re rubbing my ears again...

[Purr] I became a sorceress because I want to fight alongside the chosen hero and also help save our country. But this...[Purr] is something I wasn’t expecting... can I not only join your party.... but also [Purr] be in a relationship with you?

Answer me this, why did you choose me? You know that I’m not a great fighter...(Answering him) I’m at level 34... Well yeah I have been through a lot to get here but I’m still bad at it... My determination? You admire that? That’s why you decide to let me join? That’s... sweet... I never had anyone said that to me...

[Purr] Can you... kiss me again?

[Improv soft kissing]

(Whisper) [Purr] Can you see my tail swishing back and forth like this? It means I enjoy it. Oh? You have cats in your world but not a catgirl like me? [Giggle] I have never been in a relationship before especially with a human so~ this is our first yeah? [Giggle]

[Improv soft kissing]

(Whisper) [Purr] Mmm? You want to have what? Oh, [Giggle]... my people call it “mating”. Do you want to “mate” with me? [Giggle]

[Removing of gear and clothes]

[Giggle] You look great without them. What about me? Like seeing a catgirl naked? Oh-

[Sudden bed covers rustle]

Nya~! You carried me to the bed! [Giggle] What’s that? I’m... cute? (Blush) Oh, umm uhhh [nervous laugh], t-thanks... nobody calls me that before... you’re making me blush...

Nyaaa~ [Whimper], my breasts... you’re squeezing them...... Tits? You call them “tits”? You people are funny~ Nyaaa~ but I like it, it's... cute [Giggle].

Where are you going? What are you going to do down there? Eat me? Are you going to rip my sensitive part out!? Oh, not that kind eating? Then wha– Nyaa~ Mmmm~ that kind of eating... mmm~ nyaa~[Giggle] This is the first nyaa~ time I’m experiencing this... I love it... Y-yeah, it’s my first mating. Is there a problem? Nothing? Keep going then.

[Improv Cat noises/moans]

Nyaa~ I’m going to... I’m going to... explode... nyaa~ oh? Why did you stop? You want to “stick it in”? Wait, don’t tell me... (Whisper into ear) [Purr] Stick it in... [Giggle]

[Whimper] Nya~ Mmmm~ You’re rubbing the entrance~ nyaaa~ [Giggle] C’mon stop playing and sti– Nyaaaaaa~ [Purr] [Giggle]. Wait, hold on... It's my first time doing this. I don’t know what to expect. Yeah I know it's obvious but take it slow please? [Deep breaths] Mhm, I’m ready.

[Wet sounds]

Nyaa~ nya~ nya~ Mmmmhh~ Is this what mating is like? [Cat moans] I love it~ [Giggle]

[Improv wet sounds + catgirl moans]

Nyaa~ I’m going to explode. What do I do? Just let it go? Ok~ mmh~ what about you? You’re about to explode too? Nyaa~ What do you mean I’m going to feel it inside? Ok... I trust you... mmh~

[Improv wet sounds + catgirl moans]

I’m about to.. I’m about to... Nyaaaa~

[Mutual orgasm but catgirl goes Nyaaa~]

[Panting]

[Purr] I can feel something inside me... Cum? Your cum? It feels so warm~ [Giggle] Did I explode on you as well? Uhh ok... let me rephrase it... Did I cum on you? Juices? You humans have very cute words to describe this unusual but fun mating... or should I say... sex? [Giggle]

[Purr] I feel so aroused right now and I want more... I have an idea. You lay down on the bed, I want to try something [Giggle].

[Small vial sound] 

This potion will give us a good amount of energy back, you will drink half of it and I will finish the rest. Uhhh yeah I only have one... it's supposed to be for emergencies buuuutttt I think this calls for a fun time emergency don’t you think? [Giggle] Here..

[Drink vial]

Woooweeee~ I can feel my energy restored.... somewhat... but it will be enough for what I’m about to do next [Giggle].

Since you “ate” me earlier, I want to “eat” you too [Giggle]. Uhh what now? Blow? How do you blo– It’s one of those funny words again... Let me guess... suck? I knew it! [Giggle]

I’ll start slow ok?

[Soft sucking]

[Purr] That tastes so good~

[Improv soft sucking]

[Purr] I love sucking your... your... thing. What do you call them? Cock? [Giggle]. Your cock taste good~

[Improv soft sucking]

Oooh~ your cock is very stiff I think you’re almost ready~[Giggle]

[Improv sucking]

Are you about to cum? Ok, I’ll stop here. I want to be on top. [Giggle] This is so much fun~

**_Immediately penetrate without warning_ **

Nyaaaaa~ Mmm– Oh sorry sorry I should have warned you first, oops... it's already in... [Giggle] I’m really sorry, I got too excited.

Can I move now? [Giggle] Yay! 

[Wet sounds]

Nyaaaa~ nya~ Mmmmhh~ I like this position [Giggle]. 

[Improv wet sounds + catgirl moans]

Nya~ I want to feel your warm cum inside me again~ please?

[Improv Fast wet sounds + catgirl moans]

Nyaaaa~ ooohhh~ I’m about to cum~ Cum with me~ nyaaa~

[Fast wet sounds]

I’m cumming, I’m cumming, cum inside me~ nyaa~

[Mutual orgasm but cat goes Nyaaa~]

[Panting]

I’m so tired... I want to lie down on your chest... [Purr] That was “the” best mating– I mean sex. (Slightly mad) I know it's my first don’t ruin the moment. [Giggle] I’m glad you are my first...

[Game notification]

Now you have added me to your party? [Giggle] You cheeky boy. 

[Soft kisses]

So what now hero? What’s next on our adventure? Me? You want to help “me” get stronger? Awww~ that’s so sweet. What? Oh of course I knew that! I can’t help you without me getting stronger, pfft.. common sense am I right? (Flustered + shy) Stop it... stop calling me cute... 

[Giggles]

END


End file.
